World of Warcraft: Draenor Hybrid
by Elzom Greenglade
Summary: Years passed in Outland, since Illidan's crushing duel with Arthas. Now, with Maiev imprisoned in the Black Citadel's dungeons and the Outlanders prospering, there is no sign of Kil'jaeden during the years.
1. Evacuation to Azeroth

_Draenor Hybrid_

By Amarito

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

**Chapter 1:** Evacuation to Azeroth

Several years later, after the Illidan's duel with Arthas, Illidan and his Naga and Blood Elves were back in Outland. Illidan was watching over Outland for the last five years, with his Naga having their own city of Azshara, to the Northwest of the Black Citadel. The Blood Elves had their own city to the Southeast, naming it Eclipsestar. Draenei also had their own city, in the south, naming it Draeneiland.

With the joint efforts of Naga; Blood Elves, and Draenei, Shadowmoon Ruins was rebuilt into the orcish city. Illidan allowed it to be the capital in Outland. Naga; Blood Elves, and Draenei all resided in Shadowmoon. The years passed, and with Illidan's approval, Prince Kael'Thas announced the completion of the Blood Elves Eclipsewell, after their Sunwell in Quel'Thalas, within Eclipsestar. Eclipsewell had the same powers of both the Sunwell and the Well of Eternity.

Illidan was always fearful of Kil'jaeden's appearance, but the years passed and there was no sign of the demon lord. To assure prosperity of all cities in his land, Illidan attacked Maiev's Night Elf base in a joint force of Naga; Blood Elves, and Draenei, destroying their base and taking Warden Maiev Shadowsong and a couple of her watchers as prisoners in the Black Citadel's dungeons. Naga were the ones to watch over the prisoners.

With Maiev out of the way, Illidan's people -the three naming themselves Outlanders-, built their cities. On the way back to Outland for the second time, the Blood Elves brought several human females with them, with the human females willingly leaving. The Blood Elves made families together, especially with the human females they brought along. Several months after the first Blood Elf and female human made a family, the wife got a young hybrid son: the first born in Draenor.

* * *

The parents brought the baby to Illidan. Even though Illidan was blind, he could sense the powerful soul of the baby. He was impressed by him. He guessed that the baby's power came from him being a hybrid between human and blood elf.

"Lord Illidan, this is our baby. We wanted to show you the first baby ever, to be born on Outland." The blood elf father stated.

Illidan smiled, "Have you two chosen a name for him?" He asked.

The human mother shook her head, "No." She replied.

"What's your family name?" Illidan asked the mother.

"Startwinkle." The mother replied.

"Do you two want me to choose the boy's name?" Illidan asked.

Both parents nodded. Illidan didn't see it, but he sensed their approval.

"Very well... Novadust Startwinkle." Illidan decided.

The parents smiled.

"I'll take him to Eclipsewell." The father decided.

"You do that." Illidan nodded, agreeing.

* * *

The years passed and Novadust grew older. He was taught of the skills of sword fighting, until he became an expert swordsman. He was also taught archery from his especially made bow. His mother, named Dretana, taught him human traditions and history. She told him about the wars between the humans and Orcs, the burning legion, the fall of Lordaeron and Prince Arthas' betrayal. She taught him everything there was that she knew.

When it came to his father, Bladeslash, he taught him of Elven history and about Quel'Thalas and how the High Elves became Blood Elves. Bladeslash always told Novadust to remember that he was half High Elf, because his dad was amongst the first to become Blood Elf and he witnessed the fall of Silvermoon. He taught Novadust Elven language, to the degree that Novadust became fluent in it. He was taught of all sorts of magic.

He lived with his parents in Eclipsestar and his facial features were human, like his mom. He had long blond hair with green eyes, his mom's, and his ears were pointed like elves. Novadust was a genius for his age. He lived happily with his parents.

* * *

The first time Illidan came over to their home, he requested if he could spend some time with Novadust. Novadust was totally speechless and his parents allowed Illidan to take Novadust where he wanted. Taking Novadust by the hand, Illidan took to the sky and headed towards his Black Citadel. Novadust made sure that his grip on Illidan's hand was firm, making sure that he won't fall down.

Upon reaching the citadel, Illidan landed and led Novadust to the citadel's dungeon. He passed his Naga and passed the cells that held Maiev's watchers. Illidan stopped in front of Maiev's cell, which looked much like his own back deep in the earth. Maiev stood on her legs and glared at Illidan, but was surprised to see Novadust. She was curious about him. She was completely unarmed, with no armor or helmet, like the rest of her watchers.

"Warden, I'd like you to meet Novadust Startwinkle. He's a hybrid between human and blood elf. Human from his mother's side and blood elf from his father's side. He was the first born here in Outland. He knows combat skills. I assign him to be your warden. I trust him enough that he won't be stupid enough to free you, under any circumstance." Illidan stated.

Maiev hissed and glared at Illidan.

"What makes you think I'll try to influence a young kid? I'm not that low demon!" Maiev exclaimed.

"I know and that's why he's your warden." Illidan grinned.

"Uh? Sir, who's she?" Novadust asked.

Illidan smiled, "She used to be my warden back in Ashenvale. Her name is Maiev Shadowsong and the Watchers are her group. Do you mind to come everyday and check up on her? Be sure to bring food and water with you. She and her remaining watchers are your responsibility now."

Novadust nodded, "I don't mind. I can handle it. I'll need to talk to my folks though."

"Never mind that. I'll talk with Dretana and Bladeslash." Illidan offered.

"O.K. To check up on them, I'll need to reside in this citadel." Novadust reasoned.

"Hmm... I see your point. I'll tell some Naga to prepare quarters for you here in the citadel. A siren would come and inform you when your parents are told and when your quarters is ready. Until then, do you mind waiting here?" Illidan asked.

Novadust shook his head, "Not at all." He replied.

Illidan nodded and let go of Novadust's hand. He left the dungeon. Novadust walked back to one of the walls and sat down on the ground, leaning his back to the wall. He was shy around females and so he didn't stare at Maiev; he just took occasional glances to be sure. Maiev sighed and sat on the ground with her legs crossed. She closed her eyes and started meditating.

* * *

What wasn't known was that once Novadust was put in Eclipsewell, the well generated an invisible shield around Eclipsestar, protecting it from any demons. But since Illidan was purely genuine Night Elf, the shield didn't affect him. Novadust was the reason behind it. No Outlander knew of the shield and so they went on their daily lives. Days passed by and Novadust was first keeping an eye on Maiev, but his curiosity eventually won over and he entered Maiev's cell.

Maiev taught him meditation and told him of stories of Ashenvale, of Malfurion and Tyrande. He was kind; gentle, and polite to all the Watchers alike, bringing them food and water everyday. Maiev and her watchers appreciated Novadust's kindness. Several times even Novadust found Maiev's circular dagger and with his own sword, dueled with Maiev, both careful of not seriously hurting one another. Illidan never found out and soon Novadust and Maiev became close friends.

Novadust also became friends with all her watchers. Novadust always had his weapons with him when he checked on Maiev and her watchers. In return, Novadust told Maiev of the cities and outlanders above her, from what he knew. Twice he went with his parents to Shadowmoon and he only passed by Azshara, but never went to Draeneiland. Novadust was aware that he was giving info out to Maiev, but he was careful about it.

He even told Maiev of the portal that Illidan kept open, which was close to Draeneiland. Draenei protected the portal. It led back to Azeroth and Kalimdor. Maiev asked him why Illidan would keep it open and Novadust replied that Illidan was afraid of Kil'jaeden's return. Just being cautious, he left the portal open at all times.

Once Kil'jaeden entered Outland, Illidan and the Outlanders would be able to fight, while their people escaped through the portal; Illidan won't have to waste time in opening it. Novadust was bright enough of not telling details of the citadel above Maiev.

* * *

It was during a day when Novadust had already given the food and water to the Watchers and stayed out of Maiev's cell, when it happened. Loud shouts were heard above and the sounds of battle were heard above, along with the shaking, and gentle cracking of the dungeon's ceiling. It got the Naga guards' attention and they left to investigate. They never returned. Novadust was left alone with Maiev and her watchers.

Maiev glanced at Novadust, but Novadust's attention was towards the corridor that led to Maiev's cell room. He got onto his feet and unsheathed his sword. Without saying a word, Novadust left the cell room and rushed upwards, out of the dungeon. Rushing up the stairs, he suddenly stopped and stepped aside, letting the fallen blood elf roll down the stairs pass him.

Novadust glanced upwards and saw a Fel Stalker. His heart pounded faster with the Fel Stalker stopping at the top of the stairs, staring in some other direction. It was a few moments of fear. Novadust thought that he'd never feel that afraid anymore. The Fel Stalker eventually pounded away and it was enough to tell Novadust that there was a demonic invasion.

From what his parents told him, when a demonic invasion happened, some of the populace of Outland would evacuate to Azeroth, through the portal. With that in mind, Novadust carefully but swiftly went back down to the dungeons. Since he was the warden, he had the keys with him. He hastily sheathed his sword and opened each and every cell, freeing the Watchers, which surprised them for a moment. At first they didn't leave. Novadust was opening Maiev's cell.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Shindu fallah Na! Some demon invasion is happening in the citadel. We are all to head to the portal and evacuate. I don't know if the invasion is outside the citadel or not, but it's a possibility that it is." Novadust explained, finally opening the cell.

Maiev raised her eyebrow and stepped out of the cell. Novadust pointed to some stashed weapons and armor, leaning on one of the walls. The Watchers freed were at their mistress' cell entrance. Once they saw where Novadust pointed, they headed towards their weapons and armor. Maiev got her weapons and put on her armor. Novadust was sure to watch the stairs.

Once finished, Maiev took the lead and waited behind Novadust. Once the coast was clear, Novadust motioned Maiev and her watchers to follow him. He slowly and carefully went up the stairs, his hand ready on his blade's handle. A vile temptress suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs and stared downwards, straight at Novadust. Novadust stopped, with Maiev and her watchers stopping behind him. Novadust prepared to unsheathe his blade, but he was beaten.

A demon hunter, one that Novadust recognized, used his twin demonic warblades to slash through and kill the vile temptress. It was Illidan's co-commander: Demon Hunter tutor, Torna Starfear. Maiev and her watchers instantly prepared for battle, but Novadust motioned them to stop. Starfear slowly descended the stairs towards them. Novadust knew Starfear pretty well. Demon Hunters had first names, but their surnames were more common and famous.

"Need any help?" Starfear asked, stopping in front of Novadust.

Novadust hesitated, "... Yeah." He replied. "We need to get to the southern portal and pronto." He explained.

"Southern portal you say? Hmm... I can bring ya there in a guffy." Starfear replied.

Novadust blinked at Starfear. Novadust knew that what Starfear said was human language. He was surprised to hear it come from a Night Elf, much less a demon hunter. He was inquired by how Starfear could help them.

"Just how are you planning to pull that off?" Maiev asked, beating Novadust to the question.

"Lord Illidan taught me how to create portals, just as he does. He told me to teach no one else about it, but I could use it if it was needed." Starfear replied.

"Aren't you going to be needed here in the citadel?" One of the watchers asked.

"Lord Illidan had the much of us evacuate, other than face the invading demons." Starfear replied.

Starfear walked back up to the top and Novadust followed him, with Maiev and her watchers behind them. Once on top, Novadust; Maiev, and her watchers stepped back and watched Starfear form his portal. It was hastily done and an excellent copy of Illidan's portal, if not genuine.

"It'll lead us a few yards away from the portal. We'll be able to evacuate quickly from there." Starfear explained.

Starfear motioned them to enter and they did. He took one side and defended it, while Novadust took the other. Novadust hoped that they won't face any trouble while the watchers entered the portal, but they did. Again and again both Starfear and Novadust repelled demonic beings. Once they were clear and the last two, Starfear went in first, quickly followed by Novadust. The portal faded from existence after Novadust entered it.

* * *

It was Novadust's first experience in going through a portal and he knew what to expect when he went through the other. However, he wondered if it would be different, considering that the next one would be world travel. Novadust landed on his legs, bent on the other side in the outland. He was outside and he was shaky at first, but managed to maintain his balance and continue on rushing towards the evacuation portal. He was seen pretty well from where he appeared from.

Once again the portal faded from existence behind him. Without any words, Novadust was the last to follow the watchers and Starfear through the southern portal. That was the last of what he saw from Draenor, at least for some time.


	2. Defense of Shadowsong

_Draenor Hybrid_

By Amarito

**Chapter 2:** Defense of Shadowsong

The experience of going through a world portal was surely different from his first experience; it overwhelmed Novadust. It made him dizzy and sick, but he restrained himself from vomiting, even after Starfear caught him coming out of the portal. The portal vanished from existence once Novadust was out of it. Novadust shook his head and observed his surroundings. It appeared that he was in some sort of keep.

His dizziness and sickness slowly faded away and Starfear let go of Novadust. The two friends stayed together, side by side. Maiev and her watchers were in the lead. There were also Naga; Blood Elves, and Draenei. Quickly taking everything in, Novadust quickly followed Maiev, with Starfear not far behind. Luckily for Novadust, Maiev had stopped. Once he was beside her, he slowly took deep breaths then glanced up at what Maiev was staring at.

Novadust blinked, 'It couldn't be!' He thought.

Maiev told him of her most recent chase of Illidan, and the collapse of the Tomb of Sargeras. Maiev stared in delight and surprise at her old friend and comrade: Naisha. Naisha smiled.

"Elune be praised! You're still alive mistress." Naisha greeted.

Maiev was speechless for a moment. Naisha understood and took the chance to explain where they were.

"We're all in Shadowsong Keep. I had the watchers build it after you mistress. It's the remaining keep in all of Azeroth that is still standing. All species are welcomed here. I'm huntress Naisha Glaivator: general of this keep. This panther of mine is Glaiverage." Naisha explained.

Maiev shook her head and got out of her trance.

"... How were you able to survive the tomb's collapse?" She asked.

Naisha sighed, "I can't explain here. Your friends can introduce themselves later. Let's all head to Warden Tree. The watchers with you mistress can stay behind." She explained.

Maiev nodded. She turned around to her watchers and dismissed them. The watchers separated into different directions, leaving Maiev; Naisha; Novadust, and Starfear alone. Glaiverage turned around and galloped towards the palace, with Maiev; Starfear, and Novadust following. Starfear was closest to Naisha, considering his speed as a demon hunter.

* * *

"What are we waiting for?" Starfear asked.

"Some friends and comrades. They won't be long." Naisha replied.

Novadust couldn't believe it when they were approaching a humongous tree. It was like a palace with all sorts of rooms and they were all currently in the meeting hall. Vines and flowers were on the walls all around, with some leaves. On the branches outside, leaves were large and flowers blossomed.

"This is an unusual palace." Maiev stated.

Naisha nodded, "We, the Rescuers, wanted to feel at home. This Warden Tree was the first rooted into this keep. It was the last to be finished." She explained.

"The Rescuers?" Maiev asked.

Naisha frowned, "You think we would stay the Watchers after our survival from that tomb? No. We changed our group name to the Rescuers." She replied.

"How did you and the Rescuers survive the collapse?" Maiev asked.

Before Naisha could reply, the oak door was opened and several figures stepped in. Priestess Kathris Starsong was the first, followed by Blood Mage Sylvos Windrunner: Sylvanas' older brother. Beside him was Warden Drelanim Whisperwind: Tyrande's younger sister and one of Maiev's dear friends from Ashenvale. Behind them was Priestess Mave Whisperwind: Tyrande's older sister. Beside her was Princess Calia and behind them was Prince Magnadew.

Last was a young night elf: Keeper of the Grove Srecloud Stormrage. Both Starfear and Novadust were speechless, but Maiev was thrilled to see her old friends. They all took their seats.

"I guess I'll be the first to introduce myself. I'm Princess Calia, King Terenas' only daughter." Calia greeted.

"Prince Magnadew Night. I'm from Gilneas and General of The Pack." Prince Magnadew nodded.

"Mave Whisperwind: one of Elune's High Priestesses. I'm Tyrande's older sister. It's good to see you again Maiev." Mave smiled.

"Drelanim Whisperwind. I'm a Warden just like Maiev. I'm the youngest of the three Whisperwind sisters and dear friends with Maiev." Drelanim nodded.

"I'm Blood Mage Sylvos Windrunner. One of the few remaining High Elves that hasn't turned Blood Elf. I'm also the older brother of Sylvanas Windrunner and Sarnie Windrunner." Sylvos greeted.

"I'm Kathris Starsong: one of Elune's High Priestesses. I'm Tyrande's closest friend and was sent here on her request." Kathris greeted.

"Demon Hunter Torna Starfear. I'm Lord Illidan's co-commander and a demon hunter tutor." Starfear greeted.

Novadust blushed and didn't introduce himself. He lowered his head and smiled shyly.

"And who's this elf?" Kathris asked, staring at Novadust.

Maiev giggled, understanding how Novadust felt.

"He's Novadust Startwinkle. The first born in Outland, Draenor and a hybrid between human and high elf. He was my warden back in Outland and he freed me and my remaining watchers." Maiev replied.

Naisha blinked, "WH-What?" She asked.

"Just like I'm curious about your survival sister, I have a curious story of my own." Maiev replied.

"How old is he?" Mave asked.

"He seems to be shy." Sylvos grinned.

"What's the problem with that?" Maiev asked.

"If anyone has a problem with it, he or she will answer to my warblades." Starfear defended.

"No one is looking for a fight demon hunter." Naisha stated.

"He was the best warden I and my watchers could ever have. By Elune! He took great care of us!" Maiev exclaimed.

Drelanim was silent all that time, staring curiously at Novadust. She raised her eyebrow.

"You remind me of the youngest of Elune's high priestesses: Priestess Shyleaf Shadetree. She's as shy and quiet as you. She's back in Darnassus though." Drelanim explained.

From that Novadust raised his head and looked at Drelanim. She smiled.

"Darnassus?" Maiev asked.

"It's our capital back in Ashenvale. A lot has happened while you were gone sister." Mave replied.

"A lot has happened from where I was also. Elune saved us from the demon's clutches back in Outland." Maiev sighed.

"Demon's clutches?" Calia asked.

Starfear sighed with Novadust. Before they could reply though, an Elven priest burst through the hall's entrance. Naisha instantly stood up. The priest panted out of breath. He stood up.

"Pardon me mistress, but the Forsaken are heading this way from Lordaeron, they're coming through the sea, completely by-passing Khaz Modan. Sylvanas Windrunner is taking the lead with a large air force with her. From the sea of storms comes the Fallen Prince Arthas with his undead Scourge." The priest announced.

Naisha's eyes widened, along with the rest.

"Prince Arthas is coming? My brother is coming." Calia whispered, frightened.

'Sylvanas.' Sylvos thought, hissing.

Maiev turned to Novadust and Starfear.

"You two should head back to Kalimdor for immediate reinforcements, if 'Mistress' Naisha doesn't mind." Maiev decided.

Naisha smiled and shrugged, "Not at all sister. Make haste you two. Elune shall keep us from falling too soon." She agreed.

Drelanim smiled, "It seems you'll meet Priestess Shyleaf after all." She whispered to Novadust.

"Use the transports that we used to get here. They're human transports at the harbor. Hurry." Prince Night offered.

Novadust and Starfear both nodded and rushed out, heading to the keep's port. Naisha turned to the rest.

"Prince Night and Sylvos Windrunner, hold the front against Sylvanas and her Forsaken. The rest of us shall hold Prince Arthas at bay. May Elune grant us victory." Naisha prayed.

"En'shu falah-nah." The elves all nodded and left with the rest.

* * *

To the north, the human hero: Paladin Azorn the Tranquil took the command of the humans from that front, overlooking the Forsaken that appeared in the horizon. Using a Goblin Night Scope, Blood Mage Sylvos Windrunner surveyed the horizon and saw the Forsaken ships, with Sylvanas Windrunner in the lead ship. Sylvos also noticed the Dreadlord Varimathras with her. He led his high elves in the north.

"It surprises me to see that a Dreadlord has sided with a dead ranger." A spellbreaker stated beside Sylvos.

"My sister won't surprise me in anyway. I heard that she still wants vengeance against Prince Arthas... Perhaps if we let her pass or tell her that we engaging Prince Arthas, she'd change course." Sylvos wondered.

"There is no way she's coming through here." Lady Zafur decided, the leading Naga Sea Witch, leading the surviving Naga from Outland.

"I think he meant for her to strike from behind in the seas. To use the sea route to surround Prince Arthas and his undead Scourge." Azorn explained.

"Oh. Well, that's more suitable." Lady Zafur agreed.

"It's going to be close to impossible. From what our scouts have heard from Northrend, is that Prince Arthas' and the Lich King Ner'Zhul have become one." A sorceress reminded.

"We'll need that reinforcements from Kalimdor. Let's hope that both Novadust and Starfear make haste and hurry back with them." Sylvos sighed.

"By Azshara, the seas will make sure they reach Kalimdor fast enough, even though it might frighten them a bit." Lady Zafur smiled.

The humans and elves outside the keep, in the surrounding lands that the keep controlled, hurried into the keep for safety. Once everyone was safe in the heart of Shadowsong Keep, the attack begun from the north. Archers; Riflemen, and Couatl were the first to fire, announcing the Forsaken arrival. The three heroes prepared themselves for battle. The gate was being damaged and elven workers; Mur'gul slaves, and human peasants went to work instantly to repair the gate.

It was futile effort though, like Arthas' crushing through the outer elf-gate. The forsaken broke through and battle instantly erupted. Sylvanas and Sylvos stared at each other, both still in their position.

"It's been a long time brother." Sylvanas greeted.

"... Crushing through towns and villages? You're no sister of mine Sylvanas." Sylvos hissed.

Sylvanas raised her eyebrow, "Is that how you treat your sister? Pity. I was thinking of letting you live and join the forsaken, without us killing you." She stated.

"Join you? By the way you are? Never. I've found myself a new caring family you pitiful elf. I would say that Prince Arthas is battling us to the west of here, but it seems you're not interested. Prepare to lose your soul!" Sylvos growled.

Sylvanas grinned, "I already have lost it... So Arthas is close you say? I'm sorry 'brother' but we have to go. Don't consider this an alliance brother." She remarked.

With a sharp whistle from the Dark Ranger, the Forsaken withdrew, even though they had the upper hand. The defenders of the northern line were losing. Varimathras went over to the dark lady.

"What's going on mistress? We're winning." Varimathras complained.

"We have bigger issues to settle. We sail!" Sylvanas yelled.

The forsaken withdrew back into their ships and sailed away, with their air force following above them. Azorn and Lady Zafur gathered around Sylvos.

"By the light! What did you say elf?" Azorn inquired.

"By Azshara, it seems you succeeded!" Lady Zafur smiled.

"She might attack us after she's done with Prince Arthas though. This is no alliance, not even temporary." Sylvos explained.

"That is if she survives with her Forsaken. Prince Arthas is the most powerful being in this world, with his own powers combined with Ner'Zhul's." The mounted hippogryph rider reminded.

Sylvos sweat-dropped, "We better head to the west then, to aid Naisha; Maiev, and the others." He decided.

"I'm with that." Azorn agreed.

The remaining defenders of the northern line rushed to the western line, to aid the defenders there. The peasants; workers, and slaves worked on repairing the smashed gate, and to fortify and add more defenses to the line.

* * *

The arcane towers; cannon towers, and glaive throwers fired round after round at the approaching undead Scourge. Kathris was on her tiger, named Windterror, holding a goblin night scope towards the undead fleet. It was surprising to see so few of the undead ships, with no air force at all. Kathris noticed Prince Arthas in the lead ship, with a Crypt Lord and Kel'Thuzad with him. The helmet covered Arthas' face, except for his eyes and mouth.

Kathris went cold to the bone upon noticing Arthas' grin straight at her. Naisha, on Glaiverage, rode up beside her.

"What do you see?" Naisha asked.

"A small undead fleet with no air cover. Prince Arthas, his loyal necromancer and the Crypt Lord are all with him." Kathris replied.

"This is going to be a battle to reckon with." Mave sighed, mounted on Starflash, her tiger.

"By Elune, I fear we won't hold on for a few hours. When Novadust and Starfear return with the reinforcements, they'll only find death." Maiev commented.

"We shall use all our abilities widely if we are to survive long enough for reinforcements." Drelanim stated.

"Probably even with the reinforcements it won't be enough to defeat the Lich King." Naisha sighed.

Kathris stared to the northwest, noticing another fleet approaching the first. She gasped.

"What?" Naisha asked.

"The forsaken?" Kathris asked, lowering her goblin night scope.

Just then, Sylvos; Azorn, and Lady Zafur arrived with their remaining forces from the north.

"What happened back there?" Maiev asked.

"I told my undead sister about Arthas and she withdrew from the north." Sylvos replied.

Naisha grinned, "If anything, they'll weaken the forces Arthas sent." She nodded.

The forsaken air force was the first to dive at Arthas' fleet. Instantly, a few ships sunk. The crypt lord, Anub'Arak sighed in frustration, knowing he couldn't help. However, Kel'Thuzad and Arthas had a wonderful time. Arthas wielded frostmourne and stroke down the gargoyles; destroyers, and frost wyrms, one by one. Arthas protected the lead ship he was in, while Kel'Thuzad fended off flying units from other remaining scourge ships.

After some time, the forsaken air force was thinned to a limit and withdrew, just as the forsaken fleet approached the scourge fleet. Arthas grinned upon noticing Sylvanas. Even though undead, like Kathris, Sylvanas went cold, colder than she was, just from Arthas' grin headed at her. She prepared a black arrow and aimed at Arthas. Once in range, she let it loose.

"Every Naga into the sea now!" Lady Zafur bellowed.

She went into the sea and swum towards the scourge lead ship, followed by her own kind. Arthas and the others on the lead ship were unaware of the Naga approach. Arthas easily avoided the arrow. With a mighty roar and leap, Arthas leaped over to Sylvanas' ship. Arthas slashed frostmourne at Sylvanas, but Sylvanas ducked and rolled away. Varimathras sent a wave of bats towards Arthas and Arthas laughed, unfazed.

Turning serious, Arthas sent a death coil at Varimathras. Varimathras jumped out of the way in time, landing on his knees. Sylvanas prepared another bow while she was knelt and let it loose. With the command over frost, Arthas used frostmourne to freeze the arrow, which dropped onto the deck and shattered. Sylvanas cursed. Varimathras summoned an infernal and it crashed landed on Arthas, stunning him for a moment.

Taking the momentary distraction, Sylvanas leapt into the sea and swum towards the shore. Varimathras made sure that Sylvanas would get away. Meanwhile, Lady Zafur and a few of her Naga boarded the scourge's lead ship. Lady Zafur sent a forked lightning at Anub'Arak; Kel'Thuzad, and a Ghoul. Anub'Arak and Kel'Thuzad hastily went to the defensive, while the ghoul was fried to death. A siren sent Kel'Thuzad into a cyclone, and let loose magic at Anub'Arak.

Anub'Arak raised some carrion beetles and had them attack the siren, while he rushed to attack Lady Zafur. Lady Zafur hastily sent out another forked lightning and leapt back into the sea, followed by her Naga. Anub'Arak growled, watching Lady Zafur swim back to shore. The cyclone stopped and Kel'Thuzad landed. The two undead heroes turned to Arthas.

Arthas quickly avoided a punch from the infernal, leading him back to the edge of the helm of the ship. Small pebbles fell into the sea. He took a quick glance back down into the sea and quickly looked ahead, his frostmourne held in a defensive position in front of him. He missed a punch from the mighty infernal and Arthas' helmet fell off of his head and into the sea. Arthas followed it, falling into the sea against his will. He lost his grip of frostmourne, sinking into the sea.

* * *

Kel'Thuzad called for an immediate retreat and the scourge's remaining fleet withdrew back to Northrend. Sylvanas reached the shore and immediately footmen surrounded her, with a few huntresses. Sylvanas watched her own fleet withdraw, from an order from Varimathras. She nodded.

'As long as they have me, I'm a barging chip for them. As long as I'm with them, they'd rest assured that my Forsaken won't attack.' Sylvanas thought.

Once her fleet was out of sight, the footmen and huntresses took her away. Sylvanas and Sylvos shared a quick glance at each other, before Sylvanas completely passed him.

"That ended unexpectedly." Prince Night stated.

"I didn't think that Prince Arthas could be beaten that easily." Naisha remarked.

"I doubt we've seen the last of him or of the undead scourge." Maiev sighed.


End file.
